


A Miraculous Mix Up

by DisorganizedKitten, LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Black Cat!Marinette, But when faced with a screaming girl you act different than when faced with an excited boy, Chat Noir!Marinette, Dk is tagging all this and She is dramatic, F/M, Kwami Swap, Ladybug!Adrien, Plagg may be a touch out of character, Well Paris is still standing, Whoops the wrong boxes were given, Why does the Cat Miraculous have so many tag variations guys?, cat!Marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/pseuds/DisorganizedKitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: When Master Fu dropped the miraculous's off, he didn't realize his mistake. Now we have a Cat who doesn't need magic to destroy things, a Bug who's hopeless in the creation department, and a mix up that needs to be reversed. Will Master Fu meet with them, one-on-one and fix things himself, or will they figure this out on their own? And more importantly, will they have to reveal their identities for this to all work out in the end?





	A Miraculous Mix Up

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy our collab fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! LovelyLiliana and I (DisorganizedKitten) are doing a collab fic! Which is, obviously, this. We’re alternating chapters, and she’s allowing me to kickstart this one! Hope you all enjoy! ~Dk

“What’s this doing here?” Marinette poked the box on her desk with a finger, looking between it and her computer screen. She decided the box couldn’t be anything worse than what had already happened today. Which included, Chloe, a stone monster that was destroying the city, and her usual bad luck acting up. Really, this couldn’t be worse.

She was proven wrong the moment she actually opened it. A green light shot out and settled in front of her face, before dissolving in a burst of sparkles to reveal- a rat. A giant, flying, black rat. Marinette promptly screamed.

“Help! Giant mouse! Giant rat! It’s floating! Help!”

The rat didn’t move for a moment, before huffing loudly. “I'm not a rat girl! I am a-”

“It talks! The giant floating rat talks!” Marinette slammed into her vanity, and scrambled for something to shield herself. It hadn’t moved yet, but if it did she was going to hit it.

It moved one of it’s tiny arms to it’s head. “I got sent to the girl.” It moved it’s hand back down to it’s side. “Okay look, pigtails, cookies, um- what’s your name?”

“Why are you talking to me?” Marinette squeaked.

“Because right now I have to. Look, I’m not here to hurt you or anything, okay?”

“Not really?”

The rat groaned. “Fine. What would make it so you’ll stop panicking and listen to me?”

“What?”

“Can I sit down somewhere? I’ve been told I’m less intimidating when not at eye level.”

Marinette pointed at her chaise lounge mutely. The rat was trying to be nice? What? She had to be hallucinating. There was absolutely no way this was real.

The rat flew over to the chaise and settled on top of one of her pillows. “Thanks. How do humans start this? Names! Hello. I’m Plagg. I'm a kwami, and I mean you no harm.” ‘Plagg’ was right about not being quite as scary when sized against her pillows. He'd be cute, Marinette realized, if it weren’t for that fact that he shouldn't exist.

“Mari-Cheng. Nette. Marinette.” She took a deep breath and inched closer to her chaise. She didn’t get too close, but she found herself contained enough to ask a question of her own. “What’s a kwami?”

The ‘kwami’ wiggled, almost like he was puffing himself up. “A great starter question Marinette. We kwami are the beings that are tied to and power the Miraculous! Each one of us has our own jewel and power set, and mine, which will soon be yours it seems, is the Miraculous of Destruction!”

Marinette winced. “So my clumsiness is a superpower now?”

Plagg took one look at her downtrodden face and shook his head. This wouldn’t do. There was a reason Fu had read her as a good match for Tikki, not him. “No. I don’t know how much I can say, cause magic, but no. This isn’t the universe saying ‘Hey Marinette, you’re so bad at stuff we want you to be worse.’ think of it more like-” Plagg shook his head. “I’m not good at this. But you will be.”

“I doubt it,” Marinette muttered. She on the other hand was completely convinced this was her being called out for being a walking disaster.

“Look. You have bad luck, right? With your special power from my miraculous you can take that bad luck and use it against Stoneheart.”

“I can?”

“Yes. It’s a concentration thing. You take excess power from the air and focus it, so we can draw from your bad luck exclusively. Plus I can help you be more graceful and catch yourself when you fall. Deal?”

Marinette bit her lip. “It sounds nice, but this feels like some sort of magical contract, and those never end well in stories.”

Plagg slammed his paw into his head. This was never going to work. “I’m not a genie! I’m not a demon! I’m a kwami! And there’s someone else with a Miraculous, and he’s going to be out fighting soon, and he’s going to need backup. Are you in or not?”

“Remember that I trip on air? I’m going to knock him out of the sky or trip into the villain myself. My friend Alya might know though..” Marinette tilted her head. Alya knew about superheroes. She’d know if this was a dult contract. Maybe-

“No one can know about me. Not your friends, not you parents, not your great uncle, no one,” Plagg said quickly. “Please, just try it out. The ring isn’t cursed, I promise.”

“Why does this matter to you?” Marinette asked. Really it seemed weird. Who would want to go fight something like Stoneheart?

Plagg slumped. “If I tell you will you do it?”

“Depends on the reason,” Marinette agreed slowly. Plagg nodded.

“Fine then. The guy who turned the boy into a supervillain, he has a Miraculous too. And like I mentioned earlier, every miraculous has a kwami. I want to save my friend, and I can’t do it on my own unless we want Paris to turn to dust.”

Marinette was quiet for a moment, contemplating. She looked at Plagg, who was looking up at her with his huge green eyes, and Marinette couldn’t say no. It would be bad is Paris was destroyed, and she probably couldn’t be worse than what he just said, plus, if another one of these adorable beings was under some bad guy’s control- “Okay. How can I help?”

Plagg shot into the air, ignoring Marinette’s shriek of surprise, and moved over to where the Miraculous box had landed.

“First put the ring on.”

Marinette followed him and pulled the silver piece of metal out of the cushioned box. “Does it matter which hand?” When Plagg shook his head Marinette slipped it onto her right hand. “Does it do anything?”

“Not on its own, Kit. So how you transform is by saying ‘Claws out!’ and once you’ve done that you’ll have a staff for a weapon, which will work however you need it too. Got that?”

Marinette nodded. “Anything else I need to know? How do I concentrate my bad luck?”

“For that you have to say cataclysm and focus. The next thing you touch with that hand will crumble. At first it’ll probably be messy and take out the whole object, but you can control how much disintegrates with practice. After you’ve activated it though, you only have five minutes before you are forcibly detransformed.”

“Right. How do I ‘detransform’ myself when I’m done?”

“Claws in.”

“Okay. Anything else? How do we defeat Stoneheart? I really don’t want to hurt Ivan.”

Plagg nodded. She was inquisitive, this one. “He will have something on him, or something that he’s holding, that’s where the source of his powers are, an akuma. You have to break the object holding it, and purify it. The guy who was infected should turn back after that.”

“How do I purify it?” Marinette asked. This was a lot to do, especially on her first day. She was going to trip and destroy the city, wasn’t she?

“You don’t,” Plagg snapped, flying at her face. Marinette jerked backwards again.

“But how-”

“Your partner will be able too. You are not to touch the akuma once it’s free. Your partner is in charge of purifying the akuma, and reversing all the damage from the battle.”

Marinette nodded. Okay. That was good news. She wouldn’t be alone. “Okay. So I just have to destroy something, which I don’t even need superpowers for, and the other superhero will fix everything?”

“Just about,” Plagg conceded.

Man this was more explaining than was in the job description. There were reasons he was supposed to have the other chosen.

“Okay.” Marinette nodded again, her movements jerky but not as frantic as they could be. “Okay. Anything else? Anything at all?”

 

—«·»—

 

“What’s this doing here?” Adrien picked up the small box, noting the chinese markings on the top. ‘瓢蟲’ (Piáo chóng/ladybug). Why did he have a box marked with that? Had he missed a piece of Chinese homework?

Well, the only way to know was to open it, right?

A flash of pink shot out, which settled between him and his TV screen. The ball of sparkles dissolved slowly, leaving a pink something where it was. It was maybe the size of Adrien’s hand, with bright blue eyes and three black spots on it’s head. Well, there’s where the Ladybug inscription came from.

“You’re not Mar-” the creature stopped to spit out a couple bubbles. It shook it’s head. “Hello there Adrien!”

“Whoa! What are you? A fairy? Some kind of genie?” Adrien tentatively lifted a finger to the creature’s head, stopping just before tapping it.

“I'm Tikki, and I'm a kwami! Now, if you will let me explain, your help is needed.”

“My help? With what?” Adrien didn’t move from his position, too enraptured by the possibilities.

“Defeating Stoneheart of course!” The kwami said, throwing her arms out excitedly.

“You want me to fight a monster?”

“If you will. You won’t be on your own of course! There’s another Miraculous being handed out, and she will be able to fight by your side. I will grant you the powers required to defeat Stoneheart, but I need someone to wield them. You have been chosen as that someone.” Tikki only partially lied to the poor boy. He was a chosen. Just not hers. Thankfully this duo would be able to switch and still work relatively well for a short amount of time, and Tikki could puzzle out the best course of action after Stoneheart was defeated.

“Of course!” Adrien smiled. His face dropped after a moment. “But I can’t leave the house.”

“We can fix that,” Tikki assured him.

“Really? That would be amazing!”

“Okay. Sit down and let me explain your powers.”

Adrien complied, sinking into his white couch. He was going to be a superhero. He was going to be a superhero. _He was going to be a superhero!!_

“Your power is of Creation,” Tikki started. Adrien listened quietly, too excited to think beyond memorizing what she was saying. “Your special ability is ‘Lucky Charm’, which will give you an object, seemingly random, that you or your partner will be able to use to win. But only call upon it when you believe you know what you must destroy, as once you have you will only have five minutes until you are forced to detransform. To defeat Stoneheart you must find his akumatized object, which holds the cause of his corruption, and destroy it. An akuma is a black butterfly, which you must catch as soon as you break the object. After you have caught and purified the akuma, you must grab your Lucky Charm and throw it into the air to restore the City and undo any harm or destruction caused by a miraculous. Any questions?”

“How do I transform?” Adrien blurted.

Tikki nodded. “To activate the magic, just say, Spots on.”

“Spots on!” Adrien shouted. Nothing happened. “Why didn’t it work?”

“You aren’t wearing your miraculous. The earrings. You have to put them on, then-”

Adrien had already pulled the now-black earrings out of the box and attached them to his ears. Despite having sticks and backs, those both vanished when the neared his ears and attached like magnets. “Spots on!”

“Eep!” Tikki squeaked as she was pulled into the Miraculous, hoping she hadn’t forgotten to tell him anything.

 

—«·»—

 

“I can’t do this.” Marinette decided, looking at herself in the Mirror. Her costume was pure black, save for a small red line that implied a V neckline and ended in a small golden bell at her collarbone. She had a domino mask of the same black covering her eyes, and ears growing out of her jet black hair. “What was I thinking? I can’t be a hero.” She turned away from her mirror, shaking her head. “The Miraculous needs to go to someone else. Claws-” She trailed off when something on her computer caught her eye.

“Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!”

But it wasn’t Nadja’s commentary that distracted her. No, it was the figure on a bike racing across the street that caught her eye. Maybe she shouldn’t trust a news camera, but that looked a lot like- “Alya?”

She hadn’t realised she had spoken aloud until she heard her Mother calling for her. She needed to leave. She needed to try. Her new maybe-friend was out there and could get hurt. Marinette scrambled up her ladder and onto her balcony. Now, Plagg had said her Baton would extend as she needed it to? Could she use it to vault around or something?

“Okay Marinette. You got this. Maybe. Probably not. But Alya needs you.” She unlatched the baton from her back and looked at it. It was silver with a green pawprint, but nothing stuck out as a way to use it. Maybe if she- “How do you slow this down?!” She shrieked as it shot her into the air.

 

—«·»—

 

Adrien, or Piáo Chóng, as he had decided for his Hero name due to the decorative box, swung through the streets of Paris via his new magic yo-yo, (I repeat, Yo-yo! He had a magic Yo-yo! This was awesome!) hardly believing this was real. But he could feel the wind in his hair, and he could feel the string in his hand, and it was.

He was pretty sure he was close to where Stoneheart was when the scream caught his attention. But it wasn’t coming from the streets, and there wasn’t a monster in sight, so where was it coming from?

“Look out!” A black figure crashed into him, the force of their momentum dragging them both off the roof Piáo Chóng had landed on.

By the time Piáo’s vision came back into focus, he was hanging off of something by yo-yo, and there was a squirming figure tied to him.

“Well hey there, nice of you to drop in,” Piáo said, trying to get his yo-yo to release.

“I'm _so_ sorry,” she replied, stilling. “I didn’t do it on purpose.”

There was a click as Piáo finally got it to do so. They were both dropped onto the sidewalk, and Piáo took the opportunity to assess her. Definitely Cat based, similar to how he was Ladybug based, but much less intricate than his costume. She wasn’t looking at him, instead fiddling with a silver stick.

“I bet you’re the partner my kwami told me about. I’m Piáo Chóng, and you?”

“Mari-Ack!” the stick extended on both sides, barely missing his head. “I’m sorry!” She snapped the stick back to the original small size. “I’m a walking disaster.”

“No sweat, I’m learning the ropes too,” Piáo replied, trying to reaffirm her.

The street started shaking as a building collapsed down the road. Piáo Chóng flicked his yo-yo out, pulling as it latched it onto a nearby building.

“Hey, where are you going?”

Piáo stopped to shoot the cat-girl an encouraging smile. “To save Paris, right?” He didn’t wait for an answer, but the clacking and occasional hisses from behind him as he raced across rooftops assured him she was following him.

They reached the stadium as Stoneheart yelled something about wusses at a kid in a red sweatshirt.

“Hey, it’s not nice to pick on people smaller than you!”

“I guess you're talking about yourself,” Stoneheart replied, bending down closer to eye level.

 

—«·»—

 

“Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Were you bitten by a radioactive Cat? Were you stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, M. and Mlle.... uhh…” The voice of the girl taking the video died as she realized she didn't have a name for the either of the heroes she was trying to interview.

They both froze, turning to look at the soon-to-be-blogger. The Blond boy’s suit was red with black shoulder pads and boots with cuffs, and black spots on the red material. “Piáo Chóng, at your service.” He bowed with a flourish. “And this is my partner...” He trailed off, leaving a silence for her to fill.

The girl had black hair in pigtails and was wearing a pure black bodysuit with a bell, and cat ears that had been flicking back and forth while Piáo Chóng talked to the recording girl. Piáo Chóng moved to wave a hand in front of her face. “Hey, Cat-Girl? You there?”

“Chat Noire!” She blurted. Her face flushed under her mask. “Sorry, um, I gotta scat.” Chat Noire waved, then turned on her heel. “See you later actually I hope I won’t because supervillains are bad anyways I’ll call you Piáo bye!” She called in a rush, before yanking her baton out and propelling herself out of the stadium.

Master Fu sighed heavily, refusing to look at Wayzz. How had he mixed them up? The boxes had been labeled!

“What are we going to do, Master?”

“I don't know Wayzz. But they can't keep the wrong Miraculous for long, especially if I was correct when I felt such specific auras.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noire is a feminine version of Chat Noir, and Piáo Chóng, as noted in the chapter, is pinyon for Ladybug in Chinese. Although, this is according to Google translate, so grain of salt kids. ~DK

**Author's Note:**

> We'd love to read your reviews!!!


End file.
